


Hale's Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge

by Dbaw3



Series: Hale's Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bestiality, Free Use, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, omegas need the d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: John needs to go away for a few days, but has to find somewhere to board Stiles.Fortunately, Raphael knows just the place that's perfect for young omegas needing to be looked after.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Rafe McCall, Scott/Others, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles/Others
Series: Hale's Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185521
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Hale's Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted to Tumblr. Unfortunately, as with most things from Tumblr past, I am unable to find the video which originally inspired this story.

“Come on, Stiles, Scott and his dad will be here any minute,” John called, checking his pockets one more time to see he had his plane tickets.

Since the stomping down the stairs was extra emphatic, he could tell Stiles was still in a pout despite the fucking he’d finished giving him not 30 minutes ago.

“All set,” he said calmly without turning around, checking his carry on bag to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

“I still don’t see why I can’t go with you,” Stiles grumbled for the hundredth time, and John barely stifled a sigh of his own.

“As I told you,” John said, turning to see his pouting son, arms crossed and lower lip sticking out, standing in the doorway to the kitchen and looking as rebellious as John had ever seen him. Which was saying a lot. “The conference hotel has a strict no pets, no omegas policy. It’s not fair, I know, but there you are. I’ll be at the conference functions most of the time anyway, so I wouldn’t have any time to see you.”

“Fine,” Stiles said, obviously feeling anything but, as a whine entered his voice. “Then can’t I stay with Jord–Officer Parrish,” he corrected himself at his father’s stern look, “instead?”

John did sigh then. “You know Parrish just got his new omega. They need time alone, Stiles. Besides, I thought you hated Liam,” John pointed out.

Stiles made a face. “I don’t hate him,” he defended himself. “I just don’t like seeing an omega being so…needy.”

John gave him a look, but didn’t comment: John strongly suspected Stiles’ not-so-open-armed welcome of the other omega had less to do with the boy himself than the fact that Scott seemed to instantly take a shine to him. Also, it meant that Parrish was no longer free to omega-sit Stiles (aka sitting Stiles on his dick while he did paperwork) if John was too busy to see him right away when Stiles came by the station after school, and John knew Parrish was one of Stiles’ favorites, despite other deputies at the station who were more than willing to look after him when needed.

“Besides, I thought you’d like this place. Rafe says Scott always enjoys staying at this kennel when he needs to go out of town, and you’ll get to be there with your best bud,” John pointed out.

Stiles looked only vaguely mollified.

A honk came from outside signaling Rafe’s arrival, so John reached over, turned Stiles, and gave Stiles a couple of quick slaps to his shorts-covered ass before pushing him into the kitchen. “We’re done arguing about this, Stiles,” he said firmly, and leaned down to grab his bag. “Now, go grab your leash and let’s go.”

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh, but did as he was told, grabbing his leash from the hook they kept it on in the kitchen before bringing it to his dad.

John clipped it onto Stiles collar just above his tags–one with his license and John’s name and address, and the other proving Stiles’ shots and birth control were all current–and rubbed his son’s head. “Come on, Stiles, it’s just for a few days. It won’t be that bad.”

Stiles still didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t argue or fight John further when he tugged at the leash, simply following him out of the door to the waiting car.

Rafe sat in the driver’s seat of the running car, talking with Scott, who was in his usual place in the backseat. John threw his bag quickly into the popped trunk next to Rafe’s before guiding Stiles to the passenger side and opening the back door for him. Once Stiles was seated and belted himself in, John attached the lead end of his leash to the provided clip required by law to secure omegas in a moving vehicle.

Before he’d even finished doing so and gotten in the car himself, Scott was babbling excitedly to Stiles in his normal cheerful manner.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you’re getting to go to the kennel with me this time,” he said, playfully punching Stiles in the shoulder and grinning from ear to ear. “It’s going to be so awesome.”

Stiles still seemed determined to sulk, but he was even less immune to Scotty’s good cheer than anyone else, and gave his friend a reluctant smile, even while he muttered, “I don’t see what’s going to be so great about it.”

“Are you kidding?” Scott asked, practically bouncing in his seat as they backed out of the driveway. 

John looked over at Rafe who had a rueful smile on his face, even as Scott continued to relate to Stiles how great the kennel was going to be. “He’s been like this all morning,” Rafe said as he drove. “I don’t think he’s going to even notice I’m gone.”

“Well, I’ve been dealing with Olympic-level sulking all morning,” John countered. “So I’d take it.”

After a few minutes of driving, the car filled with the sound of Scott and Stiles talking quietly in the back seat, John ventured, “So, this place is obviously a hit Scott. They’re reliable, then?” Not that they hadn’t already discussed this, but John felt himself on edge, since this was the first time, ever, he’d had to board Stiles.

“Absolutely,” Rafe said emphatically, even as they pulled onto a side road with a sign stating they were nearing the Hale Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge. “Look, I was nervous leaving Scotty with them the first time, too. You just never know about omega kennels, and he can be shy around strangers. But this is really the most deluxe set-up for omegas I’ve ever seen. The owner’s a little odd, but I checked him out and everything is on the up and up,” he finished.

John nodded and agreed. He’d also looked into the kennel and its owner, Peter Hale, an alpha with impeccable references and no formal complaints. The business was relatively new to Beacon Hills, though the family had been here since the founding of the town, John knew.

As they pulled up to the kennel, John looked around and was pleased to see a fenced off area where a tethered omega was sunning himself on the grass. Plenty of space for Stiles to run around, then.

Gathering their respective sons, John let Rafe lead the way to a side door with Kennel Check-in written over the lintel. 

A man was inside, standing behind a counter and making notes on the paper in front of him, but looked up and smiled easily enough as Rafe and Scott approached him. 

“Scott, welcome back. I’d seen you were on the books to join us this weekend,” the man said smoothly. His eyes slid to Stiles and his smile widened. “And you must be Stiles. Scotty’s talked a lot about you.”

“Peter,” Rafe said, waving his hand in introduction, “this is Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles’ father.”

“Of course,” Peter said holding out his hand. He was friendly enough, John thought as he shook the man’s hand, but Rafe was right that there was definitely something odd about him. Not wrong odd, just…odd. “A pleasure to meet you,” he continued, but his eyes quickly returned hungrily to Stiles. “May I?” he asked politely.

John nodded permission. He was used to other alphas reacting strongly to Stiles since the kid had gone through puberty and presented, and while it was expected for an alpha to ask permission before approaching another’s omega, it was more a formality than anything.

Peter circled around the desk and quickly approached Stiles. While most omegas would look down shyly while being examined by an alpha, Stiles, as usual, looked directly at Peter, almost defiantly. John actually liked that fire in his kid, but it had led to more than one irritated or offended alpha demanding an apology, which normally Stiles would give grudgingly, a perfunctory fondle of the offended alpha’s cock, at most.

Peter, fortunately, seemed amused by Stiles’ willfulness, and didn’t hesitate before reaching out and pinching Stiles’ right nipple through his shirt. Hard.

John smiled as he saw Stiles gasp, but push his chest further into Peter’s hand, his other nipple visibly getting harder through his thin t-shirt. Stiles always did like a little rough treatment. 

“Very responsive,” Peter said, smiling, as he twisted the nipple between his fingers and Stiles groaned. Quickly, Peter released Stiles’ nipple, receiving a glare in response from Stiles for having stopped too soon. “Turn around,” Peter told him.

John was afraid Stiles was going to argue and embarrass him in front of a stranger, but Stiles merely squinted at him before turning and bracing his hands against the counter. Peter wasted no time in pulling Stiles’ shorts down just below the cheeks of his ass.

“Very nice,” Peter told John, who nodded in acknowledgment of the compliment even as Peter fondled Stiles’ ass roughly, pulling apart his cheeks wide so he could see the hole hiding there. 

Already, Stiles’ natural lube was flowing freely, and a drop of it could be seen hanging just outside of the lips of his hole. Peter’s finger zeroed in on it immediately, and smeared the lube all around Stiles’s hole for a moment, before plunging his finger in fully in one movement, causing Stiles to whimper and push his ass back for more.

“Very nice indeed,” Peter repeated, sawing his finger in and out of the hole, and smiling back at John. 

John was proud of his son, and always enjoyed watching other alphas partake in what Stiles had to offer, but they were on something of a time crunch, so he reluctantly said, “Sorry, but we shouldn’t linger too long. Can we get a short tour of the kennel before we leave the boys?”

Peter nodded and pulled his finger out to the sound of Stiles briefly protesting, before the finger was shoved unceremoniously in his mouth for cleaning. “Of course,” Peter said as Stiles sucked on his fingers. “Let me give you the grand tour.” With that, he moved to the door.

Stiles, who was grumbling now with neither anything in his ass nor his mouth, moved to pull his shorts back up, but stopped when John tugged gently on his leash.

“Leave them,” he said, even as he smoothed his own hand down Stiles’ back and ass, inserting his finger into Stiles’ hole. Stiles sighed happily, and moved as John guided him to follow Peter towards the door, ass still exposed.

Rafe must have had the same idea to calm down Scott–not that the omega needed much calming–as John looked over to see him with his hand down the back of his own son’s shorts, Scott cuddling against his side happily. 

A quick tour of the outdoor space and the kennels themselves (rather sparse yet still comfortable rooms the omegas would be locked up safely in at night) didn’t take long: as Peter pointed out to them, they were a small operation with never more than eight omegas staying with them. Currently, counting Stiles and Scott, it would be just five of them for this weekend.

“Now here is what I think sets apart our little venture,” Peter said as he led them all back inside after brief walk to another building with a door marked “Guest Services” above it. 

Stepping through the door, still leading his son by his hole, John immediately saw a man sitting in a cashier window. Peter nodded a hello and led them around the corner into a wide open room.

Looking around, John could see several small doors open in the various walls, showing empty areas like a storage cupboard with cushy pillows laid out inside. On the far end of the wall, however, was a closed door with only a pair of omega legs and ass visible, the omega obviously bent over and lying with his front inside the hole.

“Traditionally, the big problem with boarding omegas when their alphas cannot take them out of town,” Peter was saying as he led them over to omega, “is that their physical needs could not be fully met. Sure, you would leave their favorite toys with them, but it wasn’t the same. You might be able to find a kennel whose staff had enough alphas who were willing to see to those physical needs of the omegas, but as we all know, an omega’s needs can rarely be met by just one alpha.”

John nodded ruefully and looked down with affection at his son who was purring with the continued finger stroking of his hole, even as he looked around with curiosity.

Peter stroked the anonymous omega ass casually as he continued talking. “There’s also the added risk of an omega becoming attached to a specific alpha he doesn’t belong to, if he’s fucked too often or too well by him. Conversely, there are many alphas out there, either traveling or unattached, looking for release only an omega hole can provide without the bother of owning an omega of their own.”

Peter led them around a corner and John saw a man standing in front of a wall with holes at varying levels, thrusting his cock through one of the holes and obviously being serviced. 

“Ah, Dr. Deaton,” Peter said, greeting the man who smiled and nodded at them in greeting, though never stopped to thrusting into the hole and, John assumed, the mouth behind it. “Gentleman, this is Dr. Deaton, our in-house vet. Presumably on his lunch break,” Peter said pleasantly, though with a pointed raised eyebrow.

Deaton’s serene smile did not change, however. “Of course. In fact I’m just finishing up. Excuse me,” he said, grunting, obviously actually finishing up right then. John looked away politely.

He turned to see Scott excitedly pointing out various features to Stiles, who was looking more interested by the moment. 

“See,” Scott was saying, pointing to a hole with a platform above it in the corner, “I could be down there servicing an alpha with my mouth, and you can be up there getting eaten out. It’ll be awesome.”

John knew how much Stiles loved to be eaten out, so he wasn’t surprised when he wiggled extra hard back on his finger. John crooked it slightly, tickling at Stiles’ prostate just to make him gasp.

“As you can see, this is the perfect set-up for both alphas and omegas to have their needs seen to, without fear of unwanted attachment happening. So, do you have any questions?” Peter asked politely, while Deaton zipped up behind him.

“Yes, what about security,” John asked, even as Stiles and Scott chattered quietly away about how much fun this was going to be. “You’re having a bunch of alphas go through here, and it looks like Stiles and Scott will be properly restrained,” he said, pointing towards the omega with his tied down legs, who was even now being approached by a newly arrived alpha just undoing his fly. “But how do you guarantee they won’t be hurt?”

Peter’s smile sharpened as he said, “Excellent question. Derek,” he called. From a corner of the room, a large black dog John had not previously noticed stood and stretched and walked towards them.

As he approached, he could tell the dog had to have a little wolf in him. He was huge.

“Derek here is our security. He’s excellent with omegas and very protective of them.”

“So I see,” John said, amused, as Stiles gasped. Derek had walked around behind them and had immediately started lapping at Stiles’ hole and John’s finger, obviously enjoying the taste leaking from Stiles. Scott leaned over and whispered something into Stiles’ ear which made them both giggle.

“Well,” John said finally, looking at his watch. “Everything seems on the up-and-up here, and we’ve got a plane to catch, so I guess we’ll leave the boys in your capable hands.”

“Excellent,” Peter said. “We’ll leave you to say your goodbyes. Derek,” he said, snapping his fingers, and the dog, with a regretful whine, removed his snout from Stiles’ ass and followed his owner back to the corner of the room.

“Now you be good,” Rafe was saying to Scott, even as he had his son clean the fingers that had been in his ass for most of the tour. “And don’t stay all the time in the gloryhole. I know how much you love having cock in your mouth, but you shouldn’t neglect your pussy, either,” he said sternly, and Scott nodded agreement, even as he sucked his father’s fingers clean.

“You be good, too,” John said, following their example. Stiles wasn’t nearly as oral as Scott, but he noticed that while he licked up his own juices, he was also chasing the dog slobber on John’s fingers with unusual eagerness. “I don’t want to hear about any problems while I’m gone. If you’re good, I’ll get you a present,” he promised as Stiles pulled away from his hand.

Stiles, in a completely different mood from just an hour earlier, obviously eager to try out some of the amenities of the kennel, smiled sweetly at his dad as John handed over the leash to Peter Hale.

“We’ll be back on Monday,” John said as they walked out, looking back at Scott and Stiles who were already eagerly discussing which position they wanted to try out first.

Three Days Later

John was tired, but eager to see his son as Rafe drove them back down the lane to Hale’s Omega Boarding and Alpha Lounge. It had been an informative conference and the flight was at least short, and now John just wanted to get Stiles and go home.

After parking the car and walking into the kennel’s front office, John saw a young, dark skinned man he hadn’t seen on his last trip here standing behind the counter. 

“We’re here to pick up Stiles and Scott,” Rafe said politely.

The young man–whose name tag stated he was Boyd–smiled at them. “Oh, yeah. I believe they’re in the alpha lounge right now. I’ll walk you over there.”

On the way across the grounds, Boyd smiled over his shoulder at them. “Those two are quite the handfuls. I don’t know how you keep up with them on a daily basis.”

John and Rafe shared an amused look. “Sometimes, it takes a lot of reinforcements,” John admitted.

When they walked into the lounge, John noticed it was much busier than the last time they were here. For one, there were a lot more bared omega legs and asses visible, some clearly on their stomachs, some on their backs with their feet tied up above them to grant alphas full access to their holes. For another, there were several alphas making use of the omegas in residence, thrusting into asses and gloryholes around the room.

“Ah, gentlemen,” Peter Hale said from where he was pounding at what John instantly recognized as his own son’s ass, his familiar little dick flopping eagerly on his stomach between Peter’s hard thrusts, his feet tied well above his platform. “Glad to see you back. If you give us just a few minutes,” Peter grunted, continuing his fucking, “I believe we can retrieve your sons shortly. Fuck, this is a good pussy,” he said with relish and a rueful smile to John. John nodded his head at the compliment. “Please feel free to try out one of the others while you wait, on the house,” Peter said graciously as his thrusts sped up.

Rafe had already moved over to one of the gloryholes and had his dick thrust inside, so John moved over to an omega who was lying on his stomach, ass pointed out to the room. An alpha was already thrusting into another omega stationed beside him, obviously finishing up.

John thrust into the anonymous hole in front of him, relishing the tightness and the whimpers of happiness emanating from inside the platform. John had to admit, he could have used a place like this over the weekend, just some place to go to release the tension.

He enjoyed the hole in front of him, and three days without any sex certainly meant he wasn’t going to last much longer. He’d been keeping an eye the entire time he was thrusting into that lovely omega hole in front of him, on Peter fucking into his son, even as he obviously finished, hips pushed flush to the hole in front of him. John was nearing his own climax even as Peter snapped his fingers at the large dog, Derek, who had been sitting in a nearby corner, staring intently at Stiles getting fucked. The dog immediately ran over to lick out all the alpha cum leaking from the omega.

John came with a grunt and quickly pulled out of the omega, giving him a friendly slap in thanks before tucking himself away.

Just as he started to walk over to where Derek was still cleaning Stiles, Boyd emerged from a back room with a bouncing Scott in tow.

“Daddy!” he yelled and practically jumped into his arms, yanking his leash from Boyd’s grip, and causing Rafe to pull his cock from where it had been being sucked through the wall, just so he could brace and catch his son. All the alphas in the room laughed at the image: Scott with cum still dripping from the corners of his mouth clinging to his father’s shoulder, and Rafe, bare and wet cock still bouncing hard beneath him. 

Rafe ducked away when Scott tried to kiss him. “I don’t think so, kid. You keep forgetting some of us don’t like the taste of alpha cum the way you do,” he said laughing.

Scott looked disappointed for only a second, but looked down and grabbed at his dad’s wet cock. “But I can have this, right?” he said, already bending down. 

“Now, honey,” Rafe started, looking sternly at his son. “Don’t you think your friend in there deserves it? He worked an awful lot to get a reward.”

Scott looked momentarily torn between wanting to taste his father’s cum and his own strong sense of fairness. “I guess,” he said, obviously trying hard not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

Rafe ruffled his son’s hair. “I’ll tell you what: go brush your teeth and let me finish up here, and I’ll let you warm it on the way home. I’m sure by the time we drop the Sheriff and Stiles off, I’ll be ready to give you a welcome home present.”

Scott immediately brightened up, and allowed Boyd to lead him back behind a wall while Rafe repositioned himself in front of the glory hole, sighing in pleasure as the eager omega there swallowed him again.

With all of that died down, John turned back to where Peter, now completely put back together, having already untied Stiles feet and opening the door to the platform. John raised his eyebrow when he saw his son, laying back with a ball gag in his mouth.

Peter looked, if not chagrined, than slightly bemused. “I’m afraid we had to muzzle him right after you left. There were complaints from some of the patrons about the noise. Otherwise, he’s been quite delightful,” he assured John.

Stiles worked his jaw as Peter unfastened the gag and removed it, but was soon grinning at his dad, even while he kept his legs spread: Derek was still licking at his slowly closing hole.

Peter seemed genuinely amused by this, even as he produced Stiles’ lead from inside the platform and handed it to John. “Derek and Stiles definitely formed a bond this weekend,” Peter said, petting his dog on the head as the big animal finally pulled back. “I don’t know what your plans are with regards to breeding Stiles, but if you’re interested, I think Derek and he would produce some excellent pups.”

John seriously thought about it. He’d decided some time ago that he wasn’t interested in having any more children, much as he knew his son would love being pregnant. It wasn’t even the first offer he’d had of Stiles whelping pups, but he’d always thought even that might be more trouble than it was worth. But if the breeding and whelping might be handled at a professional kennel with its own vet on staff….

“I’ll think about it,” John said, as he watched a now clothed Stiles bend over to let Derek lick all over his face eagerly. He had to admit, his son probably would look good, not only covered by the dog but pregnant with puppies. And omega-bred pups always fetched a good price, which would definitely help with the bills.

Stiles finally turned away from the large dog and hugged his father, obviously happy at having overheard the conversation with the kennel owner and his alpha.

“Well, either way,” Peter said, walking them and the now returned Scott and Rafe to the door, “you’re welcome to come back any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is, in fact, a sequel I wrote to go with this back in the day, and I have an idea for a third.
> 
> Also, if you have any requests or prompts you want to give for this series or an unrelated story, feel free to drop them in the comments!


End file.
